planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Serpent VE92
} |Align= } |Name = Serpent VE92 |Image = Serpent VE92.png |Description = The Serpent VE92's overclocked power core interface allows for an extremely high rate of fire, making it a lethal opponent in close quarters combat. |Empire = VS |Can Use = Light Assault/Engineer |Fire Rate = 845 |Headshot = 2 |MaxDamage = 143/10 |MinDamage = 100/60 |Velocity = 420 |Reload Speed = 2.59s/2.89s |Ammunition = 30/210 |Hip Accuracy = 1/1.5/1.5/2/0.1 |Aim Accuracy = 0.1/0.2/0.1/0.35/0.05 |AccuracyEx = 5/2.25? |Range = Medium |Fire Modes = Automatic, Semi-Automatic |Vertical Recoil = 0.26 |Horizontal Recoil = 0.25/0.28 |Horizontal Tolerance = 0.79 |Recoil Angle = -27/-20 |Recoil Bias = ← |Recoil Decrease = 18 |First Shot = 3 |Move Speed Multiplier = 0.5 |Cert Cost = 650 |SC Cost = 499 |Weapon Type = Carbines}} The Serpent VE92 is a faction-specific carbine. It appears as a standard-issue VS carbine with a design that resembles the Pulsar C . As the manufacturer of this weapon is directly affiliated with the Vanu Sovereignty, this weapon is only available for use by VS Light Assault and Engineer troops. Note that while the In-game icon looks like the default Solstice VE3, the Serpent VE92 is actually the same blue as the Phantom sniper rifle. The main feature of this weapon is its blazing fast rate-of-fire at 845rpm. This combined with a 143 damage profile allows the weapon to quickly drop enemies at close range and also provide a good fighting chance at medium range. The weapon's rate of fire ties it with the New Conglomerate's GD-7F for the second fastest firing carbine in the game; both are second only to the Terran Republic's LC2 Lynx, the fastest at 909 RPM. It's hip-fire is decent enough to be used at close-quarters, especially when an advanced laser sight is equipped. The main downside to this weapon is its considerably lengthy reload as well as slow muzzle velocity at 420m/s. Moderate recoil and an unconventional recoil pattern (up and left) can make this weapon difficult to use at longer ranges. However, it has decent ADS accuracy. The Serpent VE92 currently has the highest close range DPS of any carbine in the game, tied with the New Conglomerates GD-7F. Damage with Range: 143 @ 10 meters 125 @ 30 meters 112 @ 46 meters 100 @ 60 meters Attachments Effectiveness Serpent VE92 or VX6-7 The Serpent VE92 and VX6-7 are both great CQC weapon options, but each have their pros/cons. The Serpent VE92 has a minimal fire rate increase over the VX6-7 (45 more) and costs less (650 certs or 499 Station Cash), but has a lower bullet velocity and longer reload. They both have the same attachment options. Ribbons and Medals It is possible to get both Ribbons and Medals for using the Serpent VE92. Each Ribbon is a standard reward for achieving a set amount of kills with the Serpent VE92. Medals relate to how many overall kills you have with the Serpent VE92. In addition, the Serpent VE92 has less vertical recoil, which can make it easier to control while aiming down sights. There is a catch to this though, as the Serpent has an unconventional recoil pattern of up and to the left (most weapons pull to the right). At the same time, the VX6-7 has a tighter hipfire cone of fire. Ribbons Medals History *December 1, 2016 Update **Hipfire minimum cone of fire while airborne now uses the same minimum hipfire cone of fire as a player who is walking. ***For the Serpent VE92, VX6-7, LC2 Lynx, LC3 Jaguar, GD-7F, and AF-4A Bandit, these values are slightly larger. Photo Gallery 2014-05-05 00003.jpg|The Serpent in-game. 2014-05-05 00004.jpg|Iron sights of the Serpent. Video File:Serpent Weapon Review-Planetside 2| File:Serpent versus VX6-7 Review Comparison (PlanetSide 2)|Serpent VE92 versus VX6-7 Review Comparison by Wrel. Category:Carbines Category:Light Assault Category:Engineer